


hang the moon

by chxsdez



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is super emotional all throughout this, Multi, Pregnant 13, Unplanned Pregnancy, martha jones is a god send, missy didnt sign up for half of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxsdez/pseuds/chxsdez
Summary: It's no secret that the Doctor and the Master have known each other for a long time, what is less known, is that they will still share intimate and comfortable moments.After one of these moments, however, the Doctor finds her self caught between a rock and a hard place, with only nine months to figure it all out.(Rip that description)





	1. as the walls come tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> Fic and all chapter titles are from songs in Waitress

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS console, arms wrapped around herself, eyes squeezed shut. The monitor had beeped with the results of the examination forty-three seconds ago now, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at the results, even though she knew, deep down, what they were.

She drew in a deep breath, snapped her eyes open and whipped around to face the monitor. She laid eyes on the results and choked back a sob. Her suspicions were proved correct.

She was pregnant.

She checked that it was a pregnancy exam, checked again, ran the test again, waited five seconds, was greeted by the positive, then punched the console. She immediately stuck her already reddening knuckles in her mouth and sank to her knees, her other arm curling around her abdomen as tears started dripping down her cheeks.

She didn’t have to check how far along she was, the last time she’d had sex was seven weeks ago and the time before that, she had been a man.

The Doctor turned to lean back against the console, which sent a reassuring warmth up her back, and pulled her knees up to her face, tangling her hands in her hair.

She ran through the events that led to this moment in her head. She’d bumped into the Master but that wasn’t a surprise. What was a surprise was how young he was, he hadn’t fought in the Time War yet, hadn’t started stealing bodies yet, hadn’t been through whatever left him in a corpse-like state. It had been so long since she had seen him that young. After a quick explanation of timelines, he’d poured her some tea and they sat together on the sofa in his TARDIS and enjoyed being with each other.

It was relaxing, then he put a hand on her thigh, dangerously close to her bum and she had responded by placing her hand on the inside of his thigh and they looked at each other and a wave of mutual understanding passed over them as the Master placed both their mugs down while kissing the Doctor, then carried her to his bed. What happened next is pretty self-explanatory, what with her current condition, and after the Doctor had curled into the Master’s arms as he played with her hair and they both dozed off.

When the Doctor woke up, the Master was still holding her, and she stared at him for a while before reluctantly placing her hands on his temples. It was an agreement between them that if they ever came together to just enjoy each other’s company, whoever was further along wiped the other's memory of the events, leaving only the faint knowledge that it had happened. As her fingers made contact, the Master gently placed his lips against hers. She did what she had to do then got dressed quickly and left the TARDIS, returning to her own and picking up her friends.

They hadn’t thought this was possible, it shouldn’t be possible, female Gallifreyans couldn’t bear children. She blamed her mother being human. No matter how many times she regenerated, she would always be part human. And that bit of human would always fuck her over at any opportunity.

After she felt sufficiently cried out, the Doctor slowly dragged herself to her feet and stared at the monitor. She deleted the results. She continued to stare at the monitor. A rouge tear slipped out. The monitor lit up, highlighting an area on the TARDIS. She numbly followed the directions.

She winded up in the kitchen, a steaming mug of tea sitting on the counter and a path to another room lit up on the screen on the wall.

She pat the wall of the TARDIS, grabbed the mug, then made her way to the room marked on the screen and found herself in the library with the fire going and her chair looking a bit more comfortable. She smiled weakly, kicking her boots off and curling up on her armchair with a blanket around her shoulders and simply sat, staring at the fire, sipping her tea until the TARDIS’s gentle hums lulled her to sleep.

She woke to find that she was being carried bridal style. Instincts kicked in and she tried to squirm out of the persons grasp. They immediately held her tighter and scoffed.

“I’m trying to do something nice, so just do me a favour and stay still.”

The Doctor looked up and was greeted with the round face of the Master. Now this one was older. She’d last seen him running off with Missy on the colony ship, although she doubted he’d done that yet, his hair was too blonde, and his chin was more stubble than a goatee. He was probably fresh off of Gallifrey.

She stared at his face for a moment longer before purposefully fidgeting just to spite him. He then pretended to drop her, causing her to yelp and wrap her arms around his neck as he chuckled lightly.

The Master stopped and shifted her in his arms as he attempted to open her bedroom door without his hands. After a while of his struggling, and the Doctor trying not to giggle in his arms, he finally managed to nudge the door open. He then sat her down on her bed and stood to look at her.

The Doctor looked down and fiddled with her quilt. “Where are you, then?” She asked.

The Master leant against the wall. “Just off Gallifrey.” He said. “You?”

She placed her hands behind her and leaned back. “Well I’ve had a run around with your future self, so I think I win.”

He tutted.

They were silent for a while.

“So you came to see me.” The Doctor said.

“Well, what sort of arch-nemesis would I be if I didn’t come see you after being released from hell?” He moved to look through her bookshelf. “Though, when I saw you sleeping, I was planning on going to torment your tenth self.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

The Master looked at her. “Not like I did.” He turned back around. “Like I’m doing now.”

“You call this tormenting me?”

“Yep.”

The Doctor giggled. “Can you do it more often?”

“Gladly.”

A comfortable silence fell on the two.

The Doctor fidgeted, her current situation creeping back to the front of her mind. “Koschei?”

He hummed.

The Doctor drew in a breath. “Would you ever want kids?”

He froze. “What?”

She swallowed thickly. “You had a daughter before, on Gallifrey. Would you ever want more?”

He turned slowly. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

She debated telling him but quickly decided against it. “Just asking.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she pursed her lips. Ryan said she looked like a polite cat when she did that.

“No. I wouldn’t.”

The Doctor felt sick at that. “Really?”

“Really.” He turned back around. “Not now, anyway.”

The Doctor tilted her head. “Hmm?”

“Maybe the next one along will want kids. I think the last one wanted one, I’m not too sure.”

“So it depends.” She said, more to herself.

“Yeah.” Silence. “You sure you’re not trying to tell me something?”

The Doctor stayed silent.

The Master whipped around to face her. “You are.”

Staying quiet was a mistake. “No.”

“You are.” He started walking over to her. “You’re pregnant.”

Hearing it said made her want to throw up. “I’m not, that’s not even possible!”

“Your mother was human! Humans can get pregnant!”

The Doctor was backed into a corner both figuratively and literally. Curse her love of corner beds.

“I’m not.” She said, weakly.

The Master crawled onto the bed and took her hands in one of his and placed the other on her stomach, staring into her eyes.

She tried desperately to control her breathing, to look him in the eyes, to not show any signs of lying.

He moved his hand from her stomach to her temple.

She tried to jerk away, building mental walls around the information he was looking for. She was too frantic. She felt him see it. The connection broke.

He looked her in the eyes for a split second before darting off the bed, pacing across the room. He turned to look at her, opened his mouth, closed it and turned back around.

The Doctor felt tears well up again. “Kos.” She hadn’t meant for her voice to break.

He turned around, face softening at the sight of her on the brink of tears. He slowly made his way back onto the bed, crawling over to her. He studied her face before reaching a hand up to brush a stray tear away with his thumb. He kept his hand there.

“Why’d you lie to me?” He asked, surprisingly soft.

“I couldn’t, I didn’t, I…” She threw herself at him, digging her face into his shoulder as he rubbed her back while tears poured down her cheeks. She was reminded of how, at the academy on Gallifrey, he would hold her exactly like this whenever she had nightmares.

“Which one?”

“Hmm?”

The Master pulled her down gently to lie on top of him. “Which me got you ‘knocked up’?”

The Doctor sniffed and buried her cheek into his chest. “Remember when you were a dick and I was old?”

The Master stopped rubbing her back. “Theta, that doesn’t narrow it down at all.”

She laughed lightly. “When I was stuck on Earth. That you.”

He hummed.

“Now what?” The Doctor asked, although a part of her already knew what had to happen, no matter what she wanted.

“You said it yourself, I get back to properly tormenting you and I’d never try to hurt you if I knew I’d gotten you pregnant.”

“I thought you didn’t want children?”

“I don’t, but I might in the future.” He started twirling her hair around his finger. “I always liked it when you had long hair.”

“You want me to grow it out?”

He picked up her head and studied her face. “No.” He said after a while and placed her head back down.

They lay there, together, the Doctor closing her eyes and feeling the way the Master’s chest rose and fell and, for a split second, the Doctor let herself imagine them as a family.

“You never tried to hurt me, not physically.”

The Master lifted his head from the pillows. “What?”

The Doctor turned her head to face him. “You said you’d never hurt me if you knew you’d gotten me pregnant. You never tried to physically hurt me.”

He started to braid a small section of hair by her ear. “How would you feel if I knew the whole time, never said anything and didn’t come to you? I hate to leave you alone like this, I may not want a child but it’s mine and you’re you, but we both know I have to.” He reached the end of the braid, realised he had nothing to tie it with, and started to look around the room.

The Doctor patted his chest and pointed to the pile of small elastics that Yaz had left on her bedside table when they tried doing each other’s hair.

“You can leave a sign or something,” He continued, grabbing a handful of elastics and tying one around the end of the braid. “Like a wee niggle in the back of my mind saying not to hurt you, just be a general nuisance.” He started another braid.

“You don’t need a niggle to do that.” She muttered.

He tugged on the bunch of hair he had in his hand, provoking a laugh from her. “I can add a little bit of self-reassurance if you like. I’m going to have to try and make sure the next one along wants a child… I’ll handle that part of it, I’m not letting you raise our child alone. Though you’ll have to find me.” He tied the braid and started on another one.

The Doctor grimaced, “I’m gonna be sick.”

He lightly swatted her head. “This is a new suit.” He shifted slightly. “If you need me to hold your hair back…”

She waved a hand dismissively, “Nah, I just feel sick talking about the… the baby.” She adjusted herself on his chest. “I think it’s ‘cause I just found out.”

He hummed and reached the end of the braid. As he went to tie the elastic, he scrunched his face and took them all out, prompting a pout from the Doctor. “Sit up.” He said, patting her shoulder.

She reluctantly sat up and let the Master turn her to face away from him. “Wanna watch a film?”

“Depends.”

A grin spread across her face before she leapt off the bed and shot over to her collection of DVDs. She sifted through them before grabbing one and holding it above her head triumphantly. “Beauty and the Beast!”

“Chuckey.”

“Then Mulan.”

“Fair enough.”

The Doctor’s grin, if possible, grew larger as she set the DVDs out, then ran over to a pile of clothes in the corner. “Here.” She said, throwing a black hoodie at the Master. “I think it was my last face’s.” She grabbed a jumper and a pair of pyjama shorts that she’d gotten in this body and started to get changed.

The Master held the jumper up and looked between it and her. “Well, you got shorter.” A pair of rolled-up tracksuit bottoms hit him square in the face. He chuckled and started to change as well.

The Doctor put on the first movie and went to get back into bed before the Master grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to stand in front of him. “Wha-” he placed a finger on her lips.

He looked down at her with a grin and that’s when she noticed it. He was looking _down_ at her. He was taller than her. That hadn’t happened since they were children. And he was _laughing _at her.

She shoved him onto the bed and sat in front of him with a huff and a pout, arms and legs crossed as he cackled behind her. “Shut up and do what you wanted to do.”

The cackling subsided and the Master finally sat up, grabbing the hairbrush from the bedside table and gently brushing her hair before starting a braid around the back of her head on both sides, securing them both at the back.

When he was done, he grabbed the Doctor’s shoulders and lay down, pulling her down onto his chest again and they lay there, only moving to change the movie, the Doctor using Child’s Play as an excuse to cuddle further into the Master, despite not being scared at all.

Naturally, there were more than three movies watched, and the Doctor enjoyed every moment, laying on the Master’s chest, almost believing that the life growing into fruition inside her wasn’t there, that her life wasn’t going to change drastically in less than eight months.


	2. can't stop remembering how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i said it once and i'll say it again, Martha Jones is a god send.

The Doctor stood at the doors, eyes closed, nails digging into her palms. She had landed the TARDIS at the house of an old friend but was starting to regret coming here, and she hadn’t even stepped out yet.

She was about to turn around and leave when the door slammed open and hit her in the face.

“Shit! Are you alright?”

The Doctor clutched her face and, before she could stop herself, burst out laughing.

Martha looked at her like she was mad, which was a completely fair assumption, considering she was laughing herself to tears after being hit in the face with a door.

“Um, where’s the Doctor? He landed in my living room and I’m not too happy.”

The Doctor straightened up and looked Martha in the eyes, her smile fading slightly. “Martha.”

Martha furrowed her brow at her. “How do you know my name? Because I know the Doctor and he doesn’t seem like the reminiscing sort.”

The Doctor folded her arms. “If you really knew the Doctor, you’d think you’d recognise her.”

Martha stepped back. “Oh my God.” It was quiet, then, “Oh my God!”

The Doctor smirked. “Easy mistake, but no.”

Martha swatted her arm. “Oh my God. It’s you. You’re the Doctor.”

The Doctor held her arms out in a ‘here I am’ gesture, her smile returning fully.

“Oh my God!” Martha threw herself at her in a hug before pulling back. “There aren’t aliens camping out in my shed, are there?”

The Doctor chuckled, pulling Martha into her, “Not that I know of,” She said. “I just needed to talk to someone, and you seemed like my best option.” Her tone had gotten sad, what was it with this body and showing so many emotions?

Martha pulled back to look the Doctor in the eyes. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

The Doctor then found herself sitting on the sofa in Martha’s living room, coat thrown over an armchair at Martha’s demand to not look like she was about to run off at any given moment, while Martha was in the kitchen, making tea.

“Still three sugars?”

“Four.”

Martha came back shortly after, handing the Doctor a mug before sitting down beside her, turned to face her. “So what’s been at you?”

The Doctor stared into her mug and sucked in a breath. Rip off the plaster.

“I’m pregnant.” God, it felt nauseating to say out loud.

Martha spluttered. “Not what I was expecting.” She mumbled, placing her mug down on the, already stained, coffee table. “You’re completely sure?” She asked, placing her hand on the Doctor’s bouncing leg.

“Mhmm.” She hummed into her mug as she took a sip. She put the mug down and turned to face Martha. “What am I meant to do?”

Martha looked away thoughtfully. “Well, first things first, do you want the baby?”

The Doctor looked down. “I think so.”

Martha started rubbing her arm. “Ok, well do you know who the dad is?”

The Doctor nodded mutely.

“Have you told him?”

“Kinda.”

“What do you mean?” Martha Jones, always so patient.

“I wiped his memory. It’s an agreement we have, since… other things get in the way, whoever’s further along in our timeline wipes the other’s memory.”

“Who is he? If you don’t mind.” The Doctor didn’t, but Martha would.

“You’ll hate me.”

“We all make stupid decisions sometimes, I’m sure it’s not-”

“The Master.” The Doctor tensed.

“What?” It was barely above a whisper.

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me.” She hadn’t meant to be so sharp.

“Sorry, I just,” Martha looked down, then back up again. “You’re having the Master’s child?” She should be yelling. Why wasn’t she yelling?

The Doctor nodded again. “Why aren’t you mad?”

Martha let out a bitter laugh. “Oh trust me, I am.” She took a deep breath. “But you already know that, and I’m not going to shout at you while you’re like this.”

The floodgates opened and the Doctor threw herself into Martha, sobbing into her shoulder as Martha rubbed her back. “Just let it out. I’ve got you.”

The Doctor clung to Martha like a lifeline. “I don’t- I don’t deserve you.”

Martha simply held her closer. “Why’d you tell me?” She asked once the Doctor had calmed down. “Like, why’d you tell me if you knew I’d be mad.”

“Don’t ask me to make sense of my spur of the moment, pregnant decisions.”

“Seriously.”

The Doctor sat up, looking down at her knees. “I guess, I guess it’s because I don’t think you like me that much so you wouldn’t be afraid to tell me off?”

Martha furrowed her brow and pulled the Doctor roughly into her again. “Why the hell do you think I don’t like you? I mean yeah you kind of fucked-up my life at the end, but that doesn’t erase everything we did together. But my family needed me, and you needed time to properly get over Rose, I’m sure that if you’d come to me after you’d finished mourning, we’d have travelled for much longer than we did.” She sighed. “And I’m glad you felt like you could tell me, this is really big.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes. “Who did your hair? It’s gorgeous.”

The Doctor swallowed and pulled back, placing a hand on her stomach. “Dear old dad.”

Martha’s eyes widened. “Does he hate you or not?”

“I don’t think he knows, himself.”

They laughed lightly. They both picked up their mugs

“Can I talk to you about it? About him?”

Martha’s eyes widened over the mug, and she hurried to swallow whilst putting her mug back down. “Course. Tell me anything you want.”

The Doctor took a deep breath. “Well, I met him on the first day at the academy, he was sitting on a wall, reading while everyone else was talking to friends and making new ones.”

~*~*~*~

Theta pushed a blonde curl out of his face, looking around him. Children his age were in groups, all talking above each other, and more were being left on the outside of the sea of people by stoic adults. A few were lucky enough to be left by parents, although their hugs were cut short by men in uniform dragging them apart, leaving parent and child in tears. All he could think about was how fucked up this all was.

Theta turned in a circle for the umpteenth time, unsure of what he was looking for, he didn’t have any friends to look for and he didn’t care much for his older brother, even if he was allowed to see him. He had already seen one of his sisters through a fence, but she was quickly ushered away, leaving him alone.

His eyes landed on a boy sitting on a wall. He had messy jet-black hair and ice blue eyes that were tracing the pages of the book sat in his lap. Theta decided that he was what he was looking for.

He pushed his mass of curls out of his face, fixed a smirk on his lips, and strode over.

“Hey.” He didn’t answer. “I’m Theta.” Still nothing. “Theta Sigma.” Silence. “You deaf or something?” An eye-roll. Progress. “Well now I know you can hear me, so I’m staying here until you talk to me.” The boy closed his eyes and drew in an annoyed breath.

“Fuck off.”

“Rude.” Theta said, clambering onto the wall beside him.

“What do you want?” The boy snapped, slamming his book shut.

Theta shrugged, banging his heels against the wall. These shoes were new, his mum would kill him. He stopped. “Dunno, you looked interesting.”

The boy scoffed, got up and walked away.

~*~*~*~

“Charming.” Martha said, sipping her tea.

“Oh, he wasn’t free from me yet.” The Doctor said with a fond smile.

~*~*~*~

Theta checked the slip of paper he’d been given for the thirteenth time. He was definitely at the right room. He reached out to open the door.

“Oh for fuck sake!”

Theta whipped around to face the voice, coming face to face with the boy from earlier. He checked the slip in the boy’s hand and adopted a mischievous grin when he saw that they were in the same room.

Theta threw his arms out and went into a deep bow. “Welcome, good sir, to hell.” He stood up and looked him in the eyes. “I do so hope you enjoy your stay.”

The boy rolled his eyes and pushed past Theta and into the room.

Theta laughed and entered the room to find the boy throwing his bags onto the bed on the further side of the room. “So what’s your name?” He leaned on the doorframe. “Cause, if you don’t tell me, I’ll just have to call you Grumpy Bastard With Whom I Live.”

The boy grumbled something as he took out his books. “Koschei.”

“Ah, he speaks.” Theta said, pushing himself off of the frame and over to the other bed.

Koschei slammed a book down and whipped around to look at Theta. “You don’t talk to me and I’ll not talk to you and we can both get on with our lives. How about it?”

Theta smirked. “Alright, but we’re stuck with each other for the next couple hundred years so…”

Koschei groaned loudly as Theta cackled.

~*~*~*~

“Someone was persistent.” Martha remarked, looking pointedly at the Doctor as she put her empty mug down.

“Yeah, I wore him down eventually.” The Doctor said, taking a sip. “Soon enough we were joint at the hip.”

~*~*~*~

Ushas slammed her head down on the bench, Millenia reaching over to rub her back.

“Theta! I got it!” Koschei called from down to Theta whose shoulders he was currently standing on. Why either of them thought it was a bright idea for tall, muscular Koschei to stand on short, gangly Theta’s shoulders was beyond her.

The proceeding crash of them both falling was far from unexpected. Ushas could hear Magnus scoff from his place against the wall.

Millenia sighed and got up to see if they were alright, she was too caring for her own good. “You two idiots alright?”

Theta jumped to his feet with a bright smile. “Yep.”

Koschei got up soon after. “Ready?” He asked, readying the ball in his hand.

Theta ran backwards as Koschei threw it. He didn’t catch it. It landed in the gutter. Again. The two looked at each other and started over to get it.

“Leave it!” Ushas screamed.

Theta and Koschei froze and slowly dragged themselves to the bench and sat down.

Ushas exhaled and looked down at her book, pretending not to notice how Koschei had his hand on Theta’s scraped knee.

~*~*~*~

“So you were being babysat before I came along, then?” Martha said, fuzzy sock-clad feet tucked underneath her.

The Doctor swatted her shoulder as she took a sip of tea and scrunched up her face. “Cold.” She put it down. She decided to finally kick off her boots and pulled her knees up to her face.

“It was nice at the start, really nice. He was the best person I’d ever met. He didn’t say anything when I started screaming in my sleep, just held my hand and sat on the floor by my bed until I calmed down, then sat there the rest of the night. He was witty too. He was almost always in detention for back-talking the teachers.” The Doctor sighed and placed her head on Martha’s shoulder. “But the High Counsel, during the Time War, they tried to get out of the time lock by implanting a signal in the Master’s head, a drumming.”

Martha nodded. “Like that rhythm he put in Archangel.”

“Exactly like that. It started when he was eight, drove him mad.” The Doctor felt herself tearing up. Why was she crying so much?

“So you keep going back to him in the hope that you can get your friend back.”

“I guess, but I know it’ll never work. You can get rid of the cause, but the damage will still be there.”

Martha traced the braid on the side of the Doctor’s head. “I’m not that sure. I mean, if he was really completely gone, would he have sat and done your hair?”

The Doctor sighed. “I know he could be much worse, trust me, I’ve seen him properly insane, but he’ll never be the way he was.” She sat up. “Maybe I’m just being sentimental.”

Martha reached over the arm of the sofa and grabbed a few tissues from the side table and handed them to the Doctor. “Maybe. Or maybe you’re grieving, in a way. Maybe you can’t bear the thought of your oldest friend suffering every day of his life. Maybe you don’t want him to act the same as before, you just want him to be happy again.”

The Doctor wiped her eyes. “Maybe.”

“So, how are you giving birth?” Martha asked after a while.

The Doctor blinked. “I haven’t thought about that, I’m literally just after finding out.”

Martha laughed. “No wonder you’re so emotional!”

“Hey!” The Doctor was laughing too. “I’m a mess, huh?”

“You bet you are.”

“Where’s Mickey? You two are married, right?” The Doctor asked suddenly.

Martha looked down. “His mate’s husband just died, so Mickey’s staying as his house for few months or so to help around.”

“Oh.”

“So, how far along are you?”

“Seven weeks and four days.”

“Very specific.” Martha said pulling her feet out to sit cross-legged.

“Well I’ve only had sex once in this body, and Time Lords tend to be good with remembering time.” The Doctor tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Never would have guessed.”

A few seconds of silence passed.

“Are you lonely?”

Martha tilted her head.

The Doctor cleared her throat. “With Mickey away and all.”

Martha smiled. “Do you want me to get the spare room ready?”

The Doctor looked at her with a pleading look. “If you don’t mind.”

Martha put her arm around the Doctor’s shoulders. “You know you can stay here whenever you want, just don’t land right in my living room.”

“Want me to move her?”

Martha waved a hand. “It’s alright, you landed in the corner.”

The Doctor leaned into Martha’s side.

Martha cleared her throat. “So I’m assuming you’ll be having the baby on the TARDIS.”

The Doctor nodded.

“If it’s not too weird, I am trained in childbirth.”

The Doctor sat up and looked Martha in the eyes, face serious. “Martha Jones, you’re probably the only person I trust to safely deliver my child.”

Martha smiled brightly. “Well,” She swatted the Doctor’s arm as she stood up. “You get some things you’ll need, and I’ll go make the bed.”

The Doctor smiled as she stood up. “Martha.” She turned from her place at the bottom of the stairs. “Thank you for all of this.”

Martha smiled warmly. “Anytime.” She then ascended up the stairs.

The Doctor turned to enter the TARDIS, making a mental list of things she needed. She started crying, but she wasn’t sad. She smiled. Everyone in the universe needed a Martha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to god that I've got everyone somewhat in character.


End file.
